Strange Girl
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Jazlyn has always been known as being strange. How will she handle knowing that there are stranger things out there that meet the eye?
1. Strange Car

**To all the readers of Hidden-Spirit, this is the same author, just using a different pen name is all. I'm trying to figure out how to delete my other account, so all my old stories will now be uploaded onto this account. Sorry for the very extreme wait, but I've been editing all my stories so I won't be updating anything until later. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Recommended Song: **"What I've Done" _b_y _Linkin' Park_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The warm summer sun bathed a young woman's arms as she sat in the leather backseat of a deep green 1967 MK III. The leather was a creamy white and smooth as silk. Running her fingers over the car door, she felt the sun's warmth and the smooth metal as she heard a bell in the near distance. It was high pitched and lasted for a mere second before the first wave of students trickled out. They were all heading for the same place: somewhere that wasn't school. Some hopped into their cars, peeling out of the lot as fast as they could, others got onto the departing buses, while the rest either walked home or got a ride from someone else. It was a normal Friday afternoon that started the amazing Summer break.

A middle aged man glanced over his shoulder at his daughter, wondering what she could possibly be thinking about. When she turned her head towards him, he winced at the white bandage over her right eye. It consisted of a large cotton pad, medical tape, and a piece of surgical tape. To him, it reminded him of her two week stay at the hospital. She turned her head away, knowing full well what made him wince. It had only been an hour since she got released, and yet, neither one were use to the cover. Staring into the distance, she thought about her dream from last night.

Her dreams were never normal; they all consisted of some sort of event in the near future. But this time, this one had been somewhat normal. It showed an old car, a beautiful car, she reminded herself. It was a canary yellow with two black stripes running over the hood and back. Reaching beside her, she took out a large sketchpad and flipped through many drawings. Each had been a future event that had come true, but she wasn't looking for an old one. She was searching for her newest creation. Having finally found it, she took her time to remember each and every detail of the car. There was no color, but she had a sharp mind and an even greater memory. She scanned down the page, finding what she was looking for. It was an enlarged drawing of the steering wheel that had had a strange symbol in the center. It reminded her of a robot face with blue eyes. Again, this one had no color.

Hearing an excited shout, she was hit by a flying green backpack. It hit her still bruised stomach, causing her to release the breath she had been holding. She made a soft 'oof!" sound and removed the bag from her injury. She rubbed the sore spot before looking up at the attacker. All she saw was the back of her brother's head. He had the same short, curly brown hair and tanned skin.

_'Remember, you were only in there for two weeks. Not a lot can change in that time.' _But then again, she had been proven wrong on more than one occasion. Wincing from a bad memory, she leaned forward and flicked the back of her brother's head, making him snap his neck at her. He let out a happy yell before turning around and gave her an awkward hug. She laughed at his goofy actions, just happy to be back with her family. Hospitals and her don't mix well; never did and never will.

"This is amazing! I get my first car and I get to have my sister back as well!" She laughed again, covering her mouth so as to muffle the noise. It wasn't often she got to laugh like this, so she enjoyed every moment of it. Her dad gave him a knowing look, turning to face both of them at once.

"Sam, listen closely. You and your sister are sharing the car. She's chipping in another two thousand," Sam couldn't be even happier, but it was possible for him. He let out another shout of joy before punching the air as their dad started the car.

"Sis, you have to help me pick out the right car. You are the best mechanic," he said, grinning like an idiot. Giving him a nod, she returned his smile.

"You have earned yourself brownie points my big brother, so I guess I have to." She said, closing her eyes and shrugging. She knew what he had said was true, but don't get her wrong. She wasn't vain or anything; she just knew she had a way with cars. Unlike a lot of people, she knew how to treat a car the right way.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! You're the best Jazlyn!" He laughed as their dad pulled into the lot of a Porsche dealership. Sam got all excited, falling into his dad's trap perfectly. But his sister knew better; but she kept her mouth shut. She wanted to watch the fireworks. "No no no no no! Dad, you have to be kidding me!" Her dad laughed, ready to break Sam's dreams.

"Yeah I am, you're not getting a Porsche." He said as they pulled into the lot of a used car lot. After parking, Jazlyn was out of the car and looking around while her dad and brother argued. She walked around aimlessly, finding nothing that would make her or her brother happy. That was, until she saw the car. It was a 1976 Chevy Camaro with a faded paint job. It was canary yellow with black racing stripes, just like her drawing. Pulling her sketchpad out quickly, she flipped back to the page of the car and studied both of them. They were identical in every way, which made Jazlyn feel a little freaked. Never has one of her dreams come true the very next day.

Walking up to the car, she ran her hand over the hood of the car. It was still warm, meaning the engine had been run not to long ago. Continuing to walk around the car, she let her hand slide gently on the metal. Reaching the back of the car, she swore she felt the car shiver under her touch. Thinking nothing of it, she went to the driver's side and looked in. There were vintage leather seats with some rips and tears, but nothing too extreme. Getting in, she ran her hands over the steering wheel which had the same strange symbol. Gripping it lightly, she laid her head on the wheel and breathed in and out.

_'This is too real,' _she thought as she looked around the car. There was nothing that was damaged badly, meaning she had found the right car. Patting the headboard, she felt the car shiver again. This time, she took notice. She slid her hand over the wheel again, and got the same reaction. _'Now, this is freaky.' _She contemplated on keeping this car a secret, but her brother had already spotted them. He came running up, a smile spread across his tanned face. He was running his hands through his hair, feeling glad that he gave his sister this decision.

"Oh my God, Jaz! I knew you would find this!" He shouted in excitement. She scooted to the passenger side, letting her brother sit in the driver's seat. He rubbed his hand across the symbol in the middle of the wheel, letting out a mumbled 'whoa' in the process. He looked at her then at her sketchpad that was still out. It was still on the page of the car, making him wonder if she had seen this car before. "Jaz, you had another one?" He asked, catching her attention. When she turned her head towards him, he finally took notice of the bandage. "My God..." he whispered before gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Sam," she said softly, knowing full well what he was thinking about. He was thinking about her last fight, the one that had cost her much. She tried hiding the bandage with her hand, but it was too late. The damage had been done and she couldn't take it back. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the owner of the car lot and her dad showed up. He was saying nonsense about the car never being there before, but she ignored him.

"So how much?" Her dad asked, kicking one of the cars' wheels. This made her glare at the man, even if he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was busy haggling with the owner, forgetting that he had two kids instead of one.

"Considering the custom paint job-" She cut him off with a look that screamed murder. That was when Sam voiced her same thoughts.

"But it's faded," the man gave him a look that said shut it, which made Jazlyn even more pissed off.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"Custom faded?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at this. She didn't believe this man knew anything about cars, which just continued to tick her off. He also gave her a look that said shut it, and if her brother hadn't been in the car with her, she would have jumped out and killed him. While the man and her dad talked about the price of the car, Sam got out and watched the boring discussion. Running her hands over the headboard once again, she smiled to herself. "That man knows nothing about cars. If he did, he would have taken better care of you," she swore she heard the car purr under her touch, making her feel giddy and somewhat comforted.

"Five thousand," her ears perked at the price, happy that it was under what the three of them had scraped together. But her dad obviously had forgotten that she had the extra money and said he wouldn't go over four. Growling under her breath, she tried opening the door to yell at her dad, but the door wouldn't budged. Next thing she knew, her seat belt was around her and her door flew open. It slammed into the yellow bug beside them, making the man have to go through the passenger side. She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but some giggles escaped.

"Sorry!" She shouted, hoping the man wouldn't think it had been her fault. He was either too stupid to think so, or too scared to say anything. The door closed by itself just as she was getting out, locking itself and her in. Instead of freaking out like a normal person, she felt that the car was protecting her. Until the radio let out a high pitched sound that shattered every car window in the lot. Jazlyn swore her ears were bleeding, but when she checked them, they were dry. _'Odd?'_ It was more of a question rather then statement. Looking outside, her brother was running up to her, a look of sheer panic on his face. He nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he tried getting her out. But she wouldn't budged, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't. The seat belt was still on and its grip was like a python's.

"Oh my God! Jaz! Are you okay?" He shouted right next to her, making her wince from the sound. If her ears hadn't bled from the noise earlier, they would from her brother's shouting. She lightly shoved him away, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Reaching over, she was surprised to find that the belt finally came off. Shaking her head in confusion, she got out of the seat. But she didn't walk away from the car. Instead, she sat down on the hood of the car, watching the owner freak out before yelling something out.

"Four thousand!" He even held up four fingers, what a smart boy. She rolled her eyes at his actions. She was really annoyed with this man, but was just happy she got a very sexy car. She watched and waited with her brother as her dad made the deal with the man. She slowly began to pet the car, loving the way it purred from her touch. Sam knew his sister well enough to not ask, but it still freaked him out none the less. When had finally had enough, he got up and went back to their dad's car.

"A very sexy car like you needs some TLC. Bet you're happy you don't have to live in this shit hole anymore," she laughed when the car's radio turned on and began to play "Gives You Hell" by the All-American Rejects. She hummed along with the song, getting into the passenger's side and waited for her brother to get in.


	2. Am I going crazy?

_Hope you like, if not, SCREW YOU!:)_

_Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Took me while to get the story out of my head, so please be patient with me._

_Any music used in this story will not go with the time the movie came out, so no suing me._

**Recommended Song: **"Riding Solo" _by Jason Derulo_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The ride home had been uneventful and...silent. It was unusual for Sam to be this quiet and it made her worry. Did he not like the car? Was he still mad over her bandage? He was known to be protective over her, but never this much. She stretched her legs out, loving the way the sun felt on her skin. She had always had a problem with staying warm, meaning the sun was her best friend. When ever she got the chance, she was outside in the back yard soaking up the sun. Taking a look at the rear view mirror, she noticed a bumblebee air freshener that said 'Bee' underneath. Smiling to herself, she felt that the name fit.

After pulling into their driveway, Sam was out and by her door in under a second. Shaking her head, she opened her door by herself and gave it a little pat. Walking up the front steps, she was greeted by the smell of apples and spice. She stepped through the door and was instantly in a tight hug. She returned the hug before taking a step back. A middle-aged woman with light brown hair and brown eyes smiled back at her, happy to have her daughter back.

"Lyn Lyn!" Her mother yelled, reminding her of her childhood nickname. She winced at the loud noise, thinking that it just wasn't her day when it came to noises. She plugged one of her ears, hoping her mother would get the hint; she didn't. Great, just great, she just had to come home to this. "Honey, why not go upstairs and freshen up?" Her mother was right, but she wouldn't tell her. She gave a slight nod before walking upstairs to her room. To say her room wasn't strange would be idiotic, since it was. The walls were white and covered with multiple drawings. They were all of the same dream, but each had a different face and body. Not wanting to visit memory lane, Jazlyn walked into her bathroom.

Staring right back at her was a different woman. She had creamy pale skin, even though she was outside a lot. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown with natural highlights and reached her waist. It was currently in a side braid that hung over her shoulder and rested against her flat stomach. She looked like an average girl, until you saw her eyes. Her left eye was a storm gray with amber streaks here and there, while her right was a burnt orange with bits of red. When she got mad, her eyes would mix and make her look terrifying. Sighing, Jazlyn turned away from the mirror and went back to her room.

**XXX**

With a bucket full of water and soap, Jazlyn walked over to where her car was parked. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a black tank-top and black ballet flats. She left her hair in its braid, but instead it was in the back. She set the bucket by a wheel and went back inside for a sponge, which took her ten minutes to find. When she had finally found it, she was already annoyed. Walking back outside, she bumped into her brother who had a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry Jaz. Hey, I'm going to a party tomorrow night, wanna come?" Shaking her head at him, she gave a nod before going back to the car. Dumping the sponge in the soapy water, she began to wash the hood of the car. Because she wasn't that tall, being a height of 5'5'', she had to lean over in order to reach some of the hard spots. Already use to the fact that the car purred and shivered from her touch, she wasn't freaked when it did the same thing. Grinning to herself, she chuckled at the car's antics.

"You're one ticklish car, Bee." She said, not caring if anyone heard her. She was used to people thinking she was freaky, and that was fine with her. _'Bee...the name fits him. Wait, did I just call the car a __**he**__? I really have lost my mind. First, the car can purr. Second, I'm talking to it. Three, I somehow know that it's a __**he**__. Definitely crazy.' _She thought as she went to grab the hose. Shaking her head at herself, she sprayed Bee off while humming under her breath. Just as she was getting to the chorus, the car's radio turned on and found the same song she was humming. (Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship:))

_"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go..._

_Good girls go bad!  
Good girls go bad!_

_I know your type  
Yeah, daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world"_

Surprised, and a little bit freaked, Jazlyn continued to hum even though she had to start from the beginning. Grabbing a fluffy towel, she began to dry Bee off when she heard a siren in the distance. It sounded low, unusual for a police car. Shrugging it off, she continued with her chore, more like job.

_"Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad!  
I make them good girls go bad!  
You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad!  
I make them good girls go..."_

Just when it was getting to the good part, her brother had to come walking up. He had his hands in his pocket and looked guilty as shit. Wiping her brow, she leaned up against the hood and waited for him to get closer.

"What cha hiding Sammy?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eyes-er eye. She had to wait a day or two before she could remove the bandage, which seemed too long for her. Brushing some hair out of her face, she waited for her brother to explain why he interrupted her favorite song. Seconds ticked by, minutes passed like the wind. And she waited. Sam wouldn't meet her gaze, which seemed to bore holes into his head. Finally, she got off of Bee and popped his hood. She whistled loudly, never seeing an engine this beautiful before. Not even a Porsche had something like this. "Damn, Bee. You are getting sexier every minute." The radio changed to some talk show.

_"Thank you very much! You're wonderful!" _Giggling to herself, she finally heard her brother talk around whatever had him choking a minute ago.

"Did I just hear that?" Rolling her eyes, she smirked.

"No, that was me doing impressions," her voice dripped with sarcasm, causing her brother to glare at the back of her head. "Still trying to see if you have superpowers, Sammy?" Turning around, she saw that her brother was actually mad. Wincing, she looked away. She knew this would happen sooner or later, she had just wished it would be later.

"Tell me everything." His voice was cold and hard, something Jaz wasn't use to. She was never used to people getting like that around her; made her feel like she was small and weak all over again. Her brother wasn't a patient waiter like she was, so she spilled the beans.

"There's not much to tell, Sam. I got into a fight like usual and didn't expect there to be a knife." Turning back around, she began to work on the engine. It needed some work here and there, and the exhaust pipe had to get a good scrubbing, but everything seemed good. She fought back her anger, not wanting to remember that night. Subconsciously, she gently touched her right eye. It was throbbing in pain, making her head hurt like hell. She needed a pain killer, badly. Turning around, she bumped into Sam's chest. Thinking she would hit the ground, she was surprised when she felt Bee keeping her steady. _'That's odd. Could've sworn it was a couple feet away.' _Not having time to check if she was true, she was dragged away from the car.

"We both know your lying, Jaz! Why can't you just trust me this once?" He yelled, making her flinch. She didn't like it when he got mad, and he knew it. But he didn't care at this moment. He wanted to know what had happened to his sister, and he wanted to know now.

"Why can't you just drop it, Sam? The dude had a knife, a fucking knife Sam! What was I supposed to do, turn and leave?" Taking a step back from her, Sam noticed that her left eye looked a lot like a storm. Throwing her hands back up in the air, she stormed away from him and back to Bee. Mumbling threats under her breath, she walked into the garage and grabbed a heavy duty wrench. She didn't look to see if Sam was still there, cause frankly, she didn't care. Let him look at her like she was crazy. Everyone else did, so it didn't matter if he joined in.

**XXX**

Last night had been her own personal hell. After her explosion with Sam and her angry work on Bee, she was exhausted beyond reason. Just as she was going to her room, her mother had to announce that they were having family dinner night. Grumbling under her breath, but agreeing nonetheless, she ate with them. It had been an awkward dinner with tension filled silence. She had been happy when it was finally over. Don't get her wrong; she loved her family. Its just that, they could get so suffocating with her that it drove her crazy. And people wondered why she was different.

Dressed in a short brown skirt, a tight black tank top, and brown gladiator sandals, she was ready to go. Her hair was in a typical side braid, which everyone was used to. She rarely ever put her hair down, not including when she slept and took a shower. Running down the stairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed a fire hour energy and an apple. This was her usual breakfast, but after taking a look at the clock which read 5 pm, it would be her very late lunch. She walked into the backyard, waiting for her brother to get ready.

Hearing the back door slam close, she took a look at her brother. He was wearing an outfit similar to yesterday's, which she assumed was the same one. He gave her a gentle kick in the back, unaware that she still had healing bruises there. Wincing as she got up, she walked on the path her father had built. Her brother was stupid enough to walk on the grass, pissing their dad off. Giggling, she gave her mom a hug and went to Bee. He purred when she slid her hand over his body, which she took as a good sign. Hopping in the passenger's side, she watched the show between the two Witwicky males, giggling when Sam mentioned Mojo. He was laying next to her cat, a beautiful black male with white paws. When she had been younger, she had called him 'Mittens'. Tapping her finger on the door, she sighed in relief when Sam had finally gotten into the car.

"Before we get there, I have to pick Miles up." Groaning inside, she threw him a dirty look. "You'll have to move to the back so he can get in. Sorry sis," he gave her a cheesy and sheepish look, knowing she would agree. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, she let out an angry breath.

"Fine, but if he hits on me, I'm killing the bastard." Her voice was void of any emotion, letting Sam know that she wasn't kidding when she said that. That's when Bee decided to play "I Hate You" by the SickPuppies. Laughing inwardly, she began to sing along as her brother drove. He would glance at her every now and then, making sure she wasn't looking when he did. She had a look of contempt on her face as Bee changed stations and songs to fit her mood. She would mostly hum along, singing once and awhile when she thought he wasn't paying attention. When they finally got to Miles house, he was waiting outside with a creepy smile. The dude was an idiot and sometimes playful, but she was never comfortable with him around. Moving to the back, she barely avoided Miles slapping her ass. Growling a warning she laid down on the back seat as they took off to the party.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles had a point there. Jazlyn sat up and glared at the back of Sam's head, waiting for an answer. When he didn't reply right away, her suspicions were proven correct.

"It's a lake, public property." Smacking her forehead in annoyance, she laid her head down on the seat and closed her eyes. She could feel Miles staring at her, giving her goosebumps on her bare skin. Rubbing the backseat in a soothing way, she felt Bee purr. Smiling to herself, she felt safe and relaxed. Something that was hard to do whenever Miles was around. Feeling the car slow down to a stop, Jaz opened her eyes and saw the one person she hated the most: Trent. That bastard had been friends with _him _and knew what he was going to do. That's when she saw her best friend, standing beside the number one asshole of all time. She was, in a word, beautiful.

Watching both boys get out of the car, Jaz sat up and turned the radio on. She wasn't surprised when Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" came on. It didn't fit her mood at all, but it got her smiling. She was bobbing her head to the beat when she saw Miles climb a tree and hang upside down. Silently, she hoped he fell and died. That's when Bee made a sound that sounded like a whine. Looking at her hand, she saw that her knuckles had turned white from clenching them too tightly. Letting go of the seat, she gave the car a soft pat.

"Sorry Bee. Didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered, even though no one was in the car with her. She just didn't want to prove that she was crazy, at least not yet that is. Watching the scene unfold before her, she gasped when she watched Sam get face to face with Trent. Pissed off and annoyed, she climbed out from the backseat with the intent to kill. But when she tried opening the door, she found it was locked. _'Of course. I doubt it was Sam, though.' _Turning her attention back to the car, she felt a headache coming on. It was a normal thing for her, it meant she would have a "dream".

But, would it be a dream, or an actual vision? She could never tell, and that scared her. When ever she felt a headache, she knew something bad would soon follow. Closing her eyes, she fell back onto the seat. Swore she heard the car grunt from that. Drifting off into her own world, she saw flashes of light, heard crunching metal, and felt pain. Lots and lots of pain. The feeling was so overwhelming, she bolted upright just as Sam got into the car. He gave her a worried look, but before he could ask what happened, Miles decided to climb in through the window.

"Dipshit, its called using a door." Jazlyn growled, rubbing her head. She could feel the car moving towards someone, but she didn't care who it was. Laying back down, she heard Bee change the tune to a song about taking a girl home.

"I have to take her home," Sam muttered.

"What?" Miles had once again, proven that he was a total idiot. He looked forward, seeing Mikaela walking off in the distance.

"I have to take her home. Get out," Miles looked confused and a little angry. "Miles, get out."

"Can't you just throw her in the back with Jazzy?" Growling at his nickname for her, she punched the back of his seat. He made a grunt, and so did Bee. No one heard it but Jaz. She had warned Miles to not use that nickname for her, but hey, he was an idiot.

"Throw her...Dude, just get out." Sam wasn't asking, he was demanding. Jazlyn couldn't blame him; she was tired of Miles as well. When he didn't get out, his door popped open and Sam shoved him out before closing the door.

"Dude, bros before hoes?" Sam just drove off, leaving his friend in the dust. Jazlyn cracked a smile when she looked out the back window. She would get him later for that last comment; Mikaela was no hoe, she just had a crappy boyfriend. When Sam finally pulled up beside her, Jazlyn sat upright and watched.

"Hey Mikaela, I saw you walking and I was wondering if I could ride you home...I mean give you a ride home." Mikaela looked doubtful, but when she saw Jaz in the back, she agreed. The two shared a hello and an awkward hug before she turned her attention to Sam. He was driving and smiling like an idiot. Poor Sam, he had fallen heads over heels for Mikaela.


	3. Nightmare of the Past

_Sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it. Please review and let me know what you think!:)_

_Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Took me while to get the story out of my head, so please be patient with me._

_Any music used in this story will not go with the time the movie came out, so no suing me._

**Recommended Song: **"Riding Solo" _by Jason Derulo_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Jazlyn was watching the guy in front of her walk like he owned the place. He was a typical, picture-perfect jock; big muscles, small brain. He was a line-backer on the football team, and was pretty popular in school. He could have any girl in school, the teachers sorta loved him, and his parents had money. He could also be the picture of Mr. Perfect. Blond hair with natural highlights, brown eyes that sparkled when he smiled, and a gorgeous smile. White and straight. But under all that glamor, was an arrogant, egotistical asshole. He bullied kids who couldn't defend themselves, or didn't like him. He and some of the other guys would usually get together and beat the poor kid up behind the school after hours, and then leave them there. And she had had enough. She got out of her seat in the cafe, walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around and saw her, he was all smiles and pick-up lines. That was before she opened her mouth._

_"Where do you get off bullying others, Alex?" She accused him in front of all his friends, and some of his parents friends. All talk stopped as they watched a small girl talk smack to a large football player. Jazlyn was used to people staring at her, but this was getting out of hand. If her brother found out she had picked another fight, he would blow a fuckin' fuse. Sam never liked her getting into fights, ever since she was younger and would pick on the kids who picked on him. He had actually tried forbidding her to fight any more, and looked how that turned up. Alex just gave her a confused look, before speaking up._

_"I have no clue what you're talking about, little girl." Uh-oh, that struck a very big nerve. No one, not even her family, called her little girl. Growling, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her eye-level._

_"So, Dustin got that broken arm by accident, then? Lily just happened to get a black eye the night you two broke up? Miles must've walked in front of a car, with the way he looks!" Yes, she hated Miles, but he was her brother's friend. And she protected everyone, even if they pissed her off beyond her breaking point. But truth be told, she always had a soft spot for Miles, since he was one of the few guys to treat her like she belonged. And no one beat up her idiot but her. Letting go of Alex's shirt, Jazlyn bitch-slapped him out of nowhere. Her eyes were glowing with her anger, and that always meant trouble._

_"Why you little slut," Alex growled before taking a swing at her. Jazlyn was smart. She knew not to throw the first punch, and she knew he didn't. She just stepped out of the way and walked right out of the store and into the bright sunlight. She could hear the people in their whispering about the once 'Good-boy-Alex' and how he attacked her. She had expected that out of him, but what she didn't expect, was for him to follow after her. He was alone, meaning his "buddies" didn't want to get in trouble. Smart boys. "Hey, bitch!" Turning around, she didn't see the fist. It made contact with her face, splitting her bottom lip nicely. Her head snapped to one side, but she didn't have time to react to his next move. Alex flipped out a knife and made a wild swung for her._

_Next thing Jazlyn knew, she was on the ground clutching her right eye that was bleeding badly. She could hear sirens in the distance, could see Alex standing there like an idiot, and she could smell rusted iron. What she didn't understand, was why Alex was holding a blood-covered blade. He just stared at her like she had a second head, which was usual for her. Removing her hand, she saw that it was covered in blood- her blood. Her left eye widened, while her right did nothing at all. It was closed, and wouldn't obey her mind. She wanted it to open, but it wouldn't even twitch. She could only stare with one eye at Alex, thinking, no, knowing, he was the one responsible for this. He had caused this damage to her, and it may not be fixable. She could lose her eye forever, and all he did was stare._

_"You did this...to me. You did this!" She screamed at him, just as the cops arrived on scene. They took one look at her red hand, and immediately arrested Alex. The picture perfect boy was now a common thug. Before Jazlyn passed out from blood loss, she saw Mikaela running for her._

Jazlyn sat straight up in her bed, panting heavily from the memory. She grabbed her head, glad to be awake. She hated dreaming, as it only meant one thing: Pain. She usually took sleeping pills so she wouldn't have visions or dream about memories, but tonight was different. She had run out of pills yesterday, and her prescription had mysteriously disappeared. She thought it was Sam at first, but he never knew about her problems. All he knew was that she had visions once in awhile. She remembered taking her last pill while holding the bottle. She had set it down by her window and waved goodnight to her car, even though it was crazy. That's when she remembered a drawing. She had thrown it somewhere in her room, but she couldn't find it. Getting out of her bed, she reached under her bed and grabbed a handful of pictures. They were of the same vision, but completely unique and different. She had drawn in a haste five giant robots that were well over 18 feet high. But she had thought that dream to be too insane, even for her, so she had hidden them. Out of view, out of mind, well sorta.

* * *

_Review!_

_**I'm starting a new thing, called "Reviewer of the Week".  
**_


	4. His Mission

_Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Took me while to get the story out of my head, so please be patient with me._

_Any music used in this story will not go with the time the movie came out, so no suing me._

**Recommended Song: **"Riding Solo" _by Jason Derulo_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

With the sun high in the sky and the temperature rising into triple digits, everyone felt like they were melting. All but Jazlyn. She loved the heat and the sun; it kept her from freezing, even if she couldn't tan worth shit. As much time she spent outside, she would never darken. It was the strangest thing and confused her family, until the doctors explained her condition. She was albino, meaning she would stay white forever. Yep, it seemed everything that could be different and freaky happened to Jazlyn out of everyone in her family. Finding out she was albino was the least of her problems, but it made her question her family. No one in the Witwicky family had the gene, and yet she had gotten it. Was she really related to this family, or was her whole life a lie?

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Jazlyn grabbed the small mini-vac she kept in her workshop/garage. She had fought hard against her dad to have the garage to herself, and had won in the end. Her father had given her the keys for the garage, but made her promise to not spend all day in there. Promising quickly, she had ushered her family out so she could have more space. Thinking back on the fight, Jaz smiled to herself. She took a look around, feeling a swell of pride in her chest. In the far right corner she had a new punching bag hanging by a chain. In the other was her work table, covered with every tool imaginable for fixing beauties such as Bee. Remembering why she had grabbed the vac in the first place, she ran out of the garage with the cord following behind.

"Hey there, Bee." She whispered, since her dad was out working on his 'special' path. That man was obsess with having the perfect grass and backyard, and yet he let his kids be wild and somewhat out of control. Talk about priorities, it was like he didn't really care. Laughing to herself as Sam came walking out, she opened the driver side door and pushed the seat forward. Today, Jazlyn planned on cleaning Bee up on the inside. She had spent a good part of the morning and afternoon cleaning him from underneath to the point of obsession, and now it was time for the interior. Making sure the vac was plugged in, Jazlyn started with the floors. Amazingly, Bee's floors and seats were clean, except a few crumbs here and there.

"Jaz! What are you doing?" Sam yelled as he leaned in. All he got in response was a dirty look and a scowl. His sister really hated it when people interrupted her work, and Sam knew that. Yet, he continued to do it. He was very lucky she didn't have a wrench, or she would throw it at him. (Who wouldn't?:))

"What does it look like?" She answered in an angry tone. But the way she was positioned put her off balance and she fell backwards on the floor. Groaning as the floor divider pushed her side, Jazlyn rolled over and caught sight of something under the seat. It was a small, orange bottle with her name and prescription in black letters. Moving around so she could grab it, she didn't hear anything Sam said to her. Her focus was entirely on the bottle, the one that had gone missing two nights before. Just as she was about to grab it, the car lurched forward and the bottle rolled out of her reach. Growling in frustration, Jazlyn sat up, rubbing her side as Sam continued to talk about nonsense. Glaring at nothing, Jazlyn grabbed the vac and began to climb out of Bee. She had millions of thoughts racing through her head, all concerning the car and her bottle. Stepping out, Jaz pushed Sam out of her way. "What is it that you want Sam?" She didn't bother trying to hide her annoyance, but Sam didn't seem bothered about it. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, following Jazlyn to the garage. Sam never went inside, in fear of being hit with a wrench, but today he took the risk.

"You still haven't told me what happened that day," damn it Sam. He always had to press the issue. Jazlyn took the moment of silence to put the vac away and walk back out. She didn't understand why, but she felt that Bee had to hear the story as well.

_'I must be crazy, thinking the car would want to know what happened to me. Guess I just have to get use to it, then.' _She thought before sitting on Bee's hood. She sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She felt unusually cold, but that went away after hearing Bee make a sound that sounded like a whine. Patting the car softly, she gestured that Sam make himself comfy somewhere. She didn't care where. She just wanted to get this thing over with, the quicker the better.

"I got tired of Alex beating the shit out of people because he wanted to. I had planned on talking to him earlier, but when he made Miles look like a car had hit him, I lost it. First Dustin, who didn't deserve it, then Lily. I was at my breaking point, and the Miles incident pushed me over. I don't really remember what happened after I walked out, just some pain and a flash of silver. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on the ground with my right eye bleeding and Alex just standing there." Letting out a breath, she turned her head up to the darkening sky and watched as the stars began popping out. "I know you told me to stop fighting, Sam. But I couldn't stop myself, not after seeing Miles. The poor guy tried denying everything, like he was scared of me or something!" By now, Jazlyn was crying softly. She hated it when people got scared of her, like she was some sort of monster that would tear them limb from limb. Her shoulders were shaking so violently, that she didn't even feel Sam wrap his arms around her.

"Jaz, stop crying, please. He didn't mean it, so don't worry. Miles may be an idiot, but he cares about you. He would never treat you like that," Sam kept repeating this over and over until Jaz had stopped her shaking and could breathe without sobbing. Soon, it was night and the stars were all out. The two of them were all alone in the dark, sharing this small brother/sister moment. Soon Jaz was calm enough to talk, and she slowly pushed out of Sam's hug. The two had a great relationship, but they didn't really get all that physical with one another. They shared a hug now and then, but that was it. No touchy-feely type stuff for them, more like tease-and-punch type stuff. Sam said something about going in, but Jaz didn't really hear him. She was deep in her thoughts about how to deal with everything going on around her. For one, why she kept having dreams about these giant robots that made her feel safe, why she was so different from her family, and what was going on with herself. Wiping away some stray tears, Jaz felt her bandage to see if it was wet. What she felt made her eyes widen in shock.

Her bandage was completely dry! Not even a tear had escaped her right eye. Slapping a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out, she slowly laid down on Bee's hood, hugging herself as she tried figuring out what was wrong. Bee turned on the radio and began switching stations until a Linkin Park song came on. It was an old one, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Closing her eyes, Jaz began to drift asleep. The last thing she heard was Bee purring underneath her.

**XXX**

The little femme slept soundly on top of him, alerting him to what time it was. He had a mission to complete, and he wasn't one to blow off a mission. But something made him want to stay, to watch over this femme carefully and protect her. There was something different about this femme from all the others. She was strong and willing to protect others, even if they annoyed her to no end. She had a strong sense of justice, which gave her the strength to fight until the end. She reminded him of his leader, a bot that he would follow to death if need be. And he would do the same for her. But first, he had a mission to complete.

Slowly transforming so he could grab the femme, he was careful to not make any unwanted noise. If he did, that would most definitely end badly. Holding the femme in his hand, he noticed the way she curled up and moved closer to him. Making a last minute decision, Bee transformed back into a car, with her laying in the backseat. He made sure she was safely strapped in before starting his engine. Rolling out of the driveway and turning onto the street, he found it amusing when the brother of the femme came running out, screaming something about his car being stolen. If only he knew the truth.

Bee raced down the street, careful to not wake up his sleeping charge. When he had completed his task, he would take her back home and make sure she was safe from any danger. He would make that a promise.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Different, right? Review please!:)_


	5. Change for the Better

_Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Took me while to get the story out of my head, so please be patient with me._

_Any music used in this story will not go with the time the movie came out, so no suing me._

_Just saw the new Linkin Park video for the new Transformers movie, and it's kick-ass! Check it out!:)_

**Recommended Song: **_"_Bleed It Out" _by Linkin Park_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Her senses and head felt extremely fuzzy, and yet they had never been clearer. They were there, just out of reach for the time being. It was like she was supposed to be separated from them, like there was a reason she felt like she was moving faster than normal. She didn't want to open her eyes and face the cold, hard truth of reality that would come crashing down all around her. She rather liked the feeling of floating, being connected to nothing but herself. But all good things must come to an end, and it was time for her to awake. Slowly, she opened her eyes-er, eye and looked around. She was in the backseat of a car, her car to be more exact. How she got there was a complete mystery to her, since she remembered falling asleep on the hood. A good question would be why she was in the car.

A better question would be why the car was moving and no one was driving it. Shaking her head quickly, Jazlyn sat straight up, only to be restricted by a seat belt. Not ever being one to panic, Jaz felt like tonight was a good time to panic. She looked all around the car, trying to find someone, anyone really. Her heart was racing and she could hear it beat in her ears. Removing the belt, Jaz moved forward so she was looking in the driver's seat. No one was there, and yet the car was driving itself!

_'Calm down, Jaz. No use in freaking out and scaring yourself. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this,' _Jazlyn tried closing her eyes, taking calming breaths until she could feel her heart slow down. Opening her eye slowly, she saw that the car was indeed, driving itself. _'Okay, there is no explanation, reasonable or not, for this. My car is driving itself, and I'm in the back.' _Hearing someone shout in the background, Jazlyn turned her head to look out the window, only to see Sam on his bike. He was screaming like a maniac, something about his car being stolen. He didn't even notice she was in the back, which caused her heart to tug a little. It hurt, but it was a minor hurt. Jazlyn didn't have time to think if Sam even noticed that she was in the car, instead she focused on the car itself.

Carefully climbing into the driver's seat, Jazlyn felt safer and more comfortable than when she was in the back. Confused about this new feeling, Jaz placed her hands on the steering wheel and felt a strange heat being emitted from it. She had never felt this before, and strangely, it calmed her nerves. Smoothing her hand over the symbol that had haunted one of her dreams, Jaz experienced a jolt of electricity run through her hand to her heart. It didn't hurt, it actually felt soft and warm; much like Bee's steering wheel.

"Whoa, what was that?" She whispered to herself, not expecting a reply from the car. She nearly jumped out of her seat when Bee purred loudly, causing her to laugh at her silliness. She should have been used to her car making noises like it was alive, but she wasn't. She still found that Bee could scare the crap out of her. Laughing as Bee turned his radio on, Jaz felt the incredible urge to ask Bee some questions. Shaking her head and letting out a breath, she felt calm enough to talk. "Bee, you're not just a car, are you?" She meant it more as a statement, but it came out as a question. She half expected the car to answer, and half expected it to say nothing. So, when the car responded, you could say Jaz was more than surprised.

_"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" _Played on the radio and Jaz smiled at that. So, she wasn't that crazy after all, well about the car, that is. She wasn't sure about everything else though. Losing her smile, Jaz laid her head on the wheel, replaying her past like a movie. She had been bullied for most of her childhood, same with her brother. But she took the brunt of it, all because of her eyes. Children could be so cruel; her brother had been lucky. He just got shoved and punched now and then. Jaz, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She had been cornered more than once, beaten till she was black and blue, and left there to suffer. For the longest time she suffered these beatings, but when she started having dreams about her future, she took up fighting. She trained until she could handle everything thrown at her, and her brother.

It seemed her brother would always be the lucky one in the family. She would just be lucky to be noticed now and then.

"Am I crazy?" She asked herself, mainly under her breath. She felt tears springing for the chance to fall, but she held them back. She was done crying over every little thing that she couldn't handle.

_"You're amazing just the way you are!" _Sang through the radio, letting Jaz know she wasn't alone, and that she wasn't crazy. She gave the car a sad smile, before leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes. She wasn't tired, far from it actually. She just had so many thoughts running through her head that she couldn't focus on just one. That's when the car began to bump ever so slightly, which was enough to open her eyes. She leaned forward, seeing that they were in the railroad part of town. Train tracks were every where and there were empty cars laying just about every where. Looking around, she caught a glimpse of Sam hot on their trail. Giggling despite herself, Jaz noticed they were approaching a part of the area that was closed off by a high gate. But the car just pushed through the locked gate and kept moving. They stopped in the middle of the area, and Jaz wondered what Bee had in plan.

She soon felt herself being pushed out of the car, but it was a soft and gentle push. It was like Bee was wanting to tell her something, he just didn't know how yet. Jaz jumped out of the car, and watched in amazement as her car began to change. She heard the clanking of metal shifting and parts move to where there was a giant robot standing at about 18ft in front of her. Jaz could only stare at Bee; he was one of the robots she had dreamed about so many nights ago. Slowly walking up to him, she saw something small and orange fall from the bot. It was her bottle. Smirking at the robot, he gave her a look that a kid would give to a parent who caught them with their hand in the cookie jar.

"So you were the one who took my pills. I thought it was Sam and that he just hid them in you." Bee tried looking at anything but Jazlyn, but his optics were immediately drawn to her knowing look. He couldn't help but feel connected to the femme, like his spark was yearning for her. He took a small step towards her, thinking she would run away from him in fear. He should have known better. Jaz closed the space between them, quickly by his side. She was staring up at him with gentle eyes, even if one was covered. Even if Bee was completely different from her in every way, he felt like they were one in the same. Something about her reminded him of himself. Lifting his hand down to her level, he wasn't surprised when she quickly jumped into it. Bee was sure there was nothing that this femme could do to surprise him, but he was wrong. Once he had lifted her up to his eye level, Jaz moved so she was sitting right next to his robotic head.

If Bee turned his head to the left, his cheek plate would be pressed against her stomach and chest. Even though he shouldn't, Bee turned so that he could listen to her heart beat. It was a soft noise, but it made his spark send waves of electricity to him nonetheless. He purred softly, which vibrated down to her very bones. Jaz wasn't sure, but she felt completely safe with Bee, more so than when she was with her brother. There was something about this robot that seemed so familiar to her. Looking up, she was given full view of the full moon, taking her breath away. She had seen the moon before, but it was never this big and bright. Hearing a small clicking sound, Jaz noticed that Bee was shining a light up into the stars. The light was coming from his breast plate, and it was the same one of the steering wheel. Looking up at the moon as her brother screamed in the distance, Jaz felt that her world was about to change for the better.

* * *

_I want to start a poll on my story, to decide who Jazlyn should be paired up. These are your choices. You can either tell me your choice in a review, or PM me. Sometime in the near future I'll write who the winner is and they will be Jazlyn's other half. Here are the choices:_

**Optimus Prime**

**Ironhide**

**Jazz**

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee**


	6. Her missing piece

_Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Took me while to get the story out of my head, so please be patient with me._

_Any music used in this story will not go with the time the movie came out, so no suing me._

**Recommended Song: **"Stronger" _by Britney Spears_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

A few minutes passed and Jazlyn could feel herself losing consciousness while she sat on Bee. The giant robot was still shining that strange light in the sky, even though he had his head pressed against her stomach. He was purring softly, sending slight chills up and down Jaz' back. She had her hand on the bot's shoulder, sliding it along the armor now and then. But now that she was getting tired, Jaz had a hard time focusing on Bee. Looking down at her 'car', she couldn't help but notice how his optics were a bright blue. They mimicked the sky on a clear day; they also had a playful look in them that made her grin widely. She wasn't sure if this was a dream, or really happening. All she knew, was that she never wanted to wake up if it was a dream. For once in her life, she felt like she belonged and was whole. Like she had found her missing piece. Hard to believe that her missing piece was a giant robot that could kill her with a flick of it's mechanical finger. But, she also felt like there were other pieces missing, she just couldn't figure out why.

"Jaz!" Turning her head in the direction of her brother's scream, she wasn't surprised when he tried climbing the fence. Bee saw this as well before picking her up and setting her down on the ground. Sam was a good hundred feet away, and by the looks of it, stumbling around with his phone out. Jaz kept her eyes on Bee as he quickly transformed back to her beloved car, holding the driver's door wide open for her. Grinning, Jaz didn't hesitate to jump in. She gripped the steering wheel, feeling that weird heat again. Instead of freaking out and taking her hands off, she gripped tighter as Bee drove off. Sam was screaming something about his sister being kidnapped with his car. Oh, if only he knew the truth.

Jaz turned around in the seat just in time to watch her brother get chased by a couple of guard dogs, angry dogs by her looks. Slightly worried he might get bit, Jaz decided to try something crazy. She grabbed the clutch, pressed on the gas, all while turning Bee a full 360. Surprised that it had worked, and that Bee let her, Jaz nearly stomped on the gas and followed her crazy brother. He had somehow ran into an abandoned warehouse, climbed some boxes, all with the dogs growling at him. Jaz slowed down enough so she wouldn't hit the dogs, sliding between them and her brother.

"Here, take the keys! You can have them!" Sam said/screamed. He really thought that someone had stolen Bee and wanted the keys. Jaz stopped the car and tried getting out, only to be stopped by Bee. She didn't force the door open, instead went for leaning back as sirens came closer to them. Closing her eyes, Jaz began to drift asleep as Bee drove back to her house.

**XXX**

Bright sunlight filtered through her curtains just as she woke up. Her mind fuzzy from last night's events, Jaz thought that she had dreamed about the whole thing. Slowly sitting up, Jaz felt something in the palm of her hand. Confused, she lifted her hand up to see it was her pill bottle. Eyes widening, Jaz jumped out of her bed and ran to her window. It was wide open, bringing with it a cool breeze and chatting birds. Looking down at her backyard, she saw no sign of her car. The only prove that last night had been real were tire tracks leading into her garage. Shaking her head, Jaz set the bottle on her nightstand and then decided to throw the thing away. It was empty, and she wouldn't be needing those pills anyway. Not as long as Bee kept the dreams away. It had been a long time that Jaz had slept peacefully without a single dream.

And that only happened when she had fallen asleep on and in Bee.

"How did I end up in my room, though?" Jaz questioned the empty space. She remembered everything up till the point of her falling asleep, but the rest was fuzzy.

**XXX**

Sam had told them everything that had happened, and they still didn't believe him. He even showed them the video, hoping that would convince them his car had turned into a giant robot and that his sister had been kidnapped. But no, they thought he was crazy and that he was on drugs. The two cops were having fun making him look like a complete idiot in front of his dad, who had been kind enough to bail him out of jail. Sam was scared shitless, but he tried hard to not let it show. He was failing miserably with the way the crazy cop kept talking to him like they were the same age. He was leaning on his desk, looking at Sam like he had killed a baby, showing off his gun in a mocking way. Sam just had to be stupid enough to let his eyes wandered to it, which the cop had been hoping for.

Out of nowhere the cop was talking to him like he was a drug dealer, saying something about him eyeballing his piece, or something like that. Sam was just scared and hoped to get the hell out of there as fast as he could. He was freaking out about whether or not his sister was okay, so he didn't really hear anything the cop said. Sam just assumed he was the one on drugs, even asking the cop if he was. That just made the big guy's partner laugh out loud before signing his release papers and saying he was free to go. Sam nearly bolted out of the station, if his dad hadn't held him back with a hand on his shoulder. His dad was disappointed in him, it was that obvious. Sam just couldn't understand why no one believed him when he had proof of a giant robot that looked just like his car, with his sister sitting on its shoulder like it was the most normal thing to do.

"Sam," his dad sighed as they got in his classic car. It was spotless and gorgeous, thanks to hard work and plenty of time. Sam just sat down, not wanting to talk to anyone until he saw that his sister was alright and alive. His thoughts were plagued with horrible images of his sister being killed, tortured, or worst. What he didn't know, was that Jazlyn was perfectly safe with Bee in her workshop and keeping a close eye on the femme.

The drive home was silent, both males not wanting to break the awkward silence with conversation that could be even more awkward. Both Witwicky men wanted to forget about the whole night; one just wanted to go back to bed and pretend that his son hadn't just gotten himself a record. With Sam and his dad lost in their own thoughts, neither bothered to notice that they were being watched by an evil presence that wanted nothing more than to crush both of them and get off this miserable planet. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Sam was out and walking into the house. He ran up the stairs, passing his mother who had just woken up. He rushed down the hallway, stopping only to knock on Jaz's door. He waited for about half a sec before she opened it. Jaz was dressed for the day in an outfit that made Sam want to lock her in her room and keep every male away from her.

"What's up, Sammy?" Jaz didn't get why her brother looked ready to kill, maybe it had to do with him going to jail. Whatever his problem was, Jaz didn't want to deal with it. She wanted to get out and go check on Bee, to make sure he was alright and everything.

"What are you wearing?" Jaz gave him a confused look before checking herself. She was wearing a short skirt that was black and red plaid, a black studded belt laying lazy-like on her hip, a black button-up shirt with a red tie, and black boots that stopped just below her knees. Jaz decided to do something different and had put her hair up in a high ponytail. She didn't wear much make-up, just some simple black eye-shadow and light colored lip gloss. She had spent about ten minutes looking for her earrings that were shaped in cute robots, which she hardly ever wore unless it was a special occasion. Finding out her car was a robot was a such event, and she wanted to let him know she didn't care. Shrugging at Sam's over-protective brotherness, Jaz stepped around him and went downstairs.

"An outfit, Sammy." She called up to him before disappearing out the backdoor. She walked on the path, mostly out of habit and because her dad was outside working on the fountain. That man took some serious pride in his yard work, and it showed. Jaz gave him a simple wave, not wanting to deal with him telling her to change. She all but ran into her garage, not surprised to see Bee sitting there in his car form. Jazlyn walked up to the sleeping bot, patting his hood affectionately. She went to her table and sat on the stool, having all the time in the world. She would wait for the bot to wake up, and then she would ask it some serious questions.

* * *

_Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to come up with some simple rules. Here are the rules in black:_

**#1: I don't care how many times you vote, or who you vote for. **

**#2: You can vote for up to four bots, but that's it. I want some challenge to go on, not a complete landslide of one bot.**

**#3: If you mention one or more bots' names in a review or message, that does count as a vote towards them.**

**#4: Every time you say the bot's name, it does count as a vote. So say if you say their name three times, that counts as three votes. I don't care if it doesn't seem fair, I wanted each bot to get a fair chance.**

_Those are the rules, follow them.  
_

_Want your bot to win? Vote and get others to vote for them as well!:)_


	7. No parachutes

_Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Took me while to get the story out of my head, so please be patient with me._

_Any music used in this story will not go with the time the movie came out, so no suing me._

**Recommended Song: **"Stronger" _by Britney Spears_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Not ten minutes had passed before Bee revved his engine, alerting Jaz that he was awake. She had been siting on her stool with one leg pulled up to her chest, staring at nothing in particular. She still had her bandage over her eye, but today she could take it off. The thing had annoyed her for over two weeks, and she was more than happy to rip it off. But first, she had to make sure last night hadn't been a dream. Just by revving his engine, Jaz knew that it had not been one of her weird dreams/visions. It seemed she and Sam had bought a robot that masked itself as a car. Jumping off of her stool, she walked over to the car and leaned up against it. It was warm to the touch, even though she knew she hadn't touched it all day. After three days with this crazy car, Jaz was sure that nothing could surprise her any more; but she had been proven wrong more than once. A streak she wanted to end immediately. Patting Bee softly, Jaz walked back to her table and grabbed a small hand mirror.

Gingerly touching the bandage, she felt no pain near or around her eye. Smiling to herself, Jaz quickly lifted the bandage off, wincing slightly from the stinging pain. She blinked a couple of times to get use to the light, all while her back was turned to Bee.

He had to admit, for a human femme, she was beautiful. Bee didn't want to think about how her legs were toned and long, or how the way her hair shined in the soft light. Shaking his processor roughly without getting her attention, Bee nearly let out a surprised yelp when Jazlyn turned back around. Never had he seen such beautiful eyes; they were far from being normal, and yet they seemed to fit perfectly on her. He had gotten used to her gray eye, but now that he saw her burnt orange one, he was sure even a Decepticon would fall to her beauty. She gave him a soft smile before walking to him with a skip in her step. She just seemed so alive and happy at that moment, it was contagious. Bee wanted to do nothing more than to drive her around for miles with no destination in mind. Suddenly, he and Jaz both felt a menacing presence.

Bee opened his door for her to get in. He had felt a Decepticon presence close by, and he had a duty to uphold. Jaz didn't say anything as she got in. She was rubbing her arms like she was cold, even though it was blazing hot outside. She looked around the garage, huddling against Bee's seat. Jaz had felt a cold, dark, and menacing presence and it had scared her. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted to crawl against Bee and close her eyes and wish it was just a dream; or until the cold feeling left her. It did after awhile, but that didn't stop her from whimpering softly. She had never felt something like that before, and it deftly scared her.

Jaz had been scared before, but not like now. She was terrified that whoever, or whatever, that had been near wanted to cause damage and pain. Hesitantly, Jaz reached out and gave the headboard a soothing rub, in which Bee responded with a gentle purr. He had felt the presence as well, Jaz just wasn't sure how though.

"You felt that too, huh Bee?" She didn't wait for a response, since she wasn't sure if Bee would understand her or not. When the car turned over and backed out of the workshop, Jaz felt the heat of the sun on her skin. But she didn't _feel _it. She usually felt warmth spread over her when she was out in the sun, but today, she just felt cold. Bee backed into the driveway, stopping right by the window where Sam happened to be. He was drinking from the jug of milk, but Jaz didn't care. Hey, he was a growing boy and he needed his milk. (Sounds like something Ratchet would say?:)) When Sam looked outside, he dropped the jug and screamed. He bent down and hid behind something, Jaz couldn't tell. She was still getting over her sudden chills and fear. She watched the window as Bee stalled for half a minute; that was when Sam came running out the front door carrying their mom's old bike. He was screaming something along the lines of "Satan's Camaro is stalking me", or something like that. Jaz only heard a small part of it before Bee gave chase. She guessed that Bee was trying to protect her idiot brother from something like he was doing with her.

Deciding to enjoy the ride, Jaz relaxed her muscles and grabbed the steering wheel all lazy like, just in case anyone decided to take a look inside and see who was driving. She was fine with her car being a super advance robot, but she wasn't sure if other people would be as okay as she was. Letting herself let go and hanging one arm out of the window, Jaz looked like any other teen taking a drive on a lazy Tuesday morning. Reaching towards the radio, she surfed the tunes until she heard a favorite song playing. Smiling to herself mostly, she turned the volume as loud as she could without blowing the speakers and let the music take over. She had a secret love of singing, but no one knew. Not even her brother knew about her love, and she liked it that way.

If her family ever found out, they would most likely make her take classes and force her to give up her training as a fighter, or her hobby of working on cars. If there was one thing she loved more than her singing and family, it was her car work. It was how she met Mikaela, how she and the girl became best friends, and it was how she could think through her problems. When she was tinkering with a fine tuned piece of machinery, her head was at its clearest and her troubles seemed to melt away. Like how they were doing right now. There was just something about Bee that made her feel safe and happy, like she could tell him anything and feel better after. It was weird, yes, but she could care less about that. She was weird, so why not rack up weird points?(If you're a weird or "different" person, you would get this joke:))

While she was thinking, the female part of the song came on and before she knew what was happening, she was singing along. And happened to be singing loud enough for Bee to hear her over the music. He was trying to figure out what she was doing, or if she was sick.

Poor Bee, he was still new to human speech and interactions. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he liked it. Her voice was beautiful, better than some of the femme bots he used to know. None of them could stand up to her beauty and voice, not even Arcee. While he followed his second charge, he listened along and caught the different pitches she used. When the song changed, she would nod her head along. Both were unaware of being followed, and they would regret their carelessness later on. But for now, they were going after Sam, who happened to flip over a crack in the sidewalk. Jaz covered her mouth, trying to hold back her bubbly laughter that sounded wonderful to Bee.

"That, that was amazing Sam." Mikaela said. The older girl was sitting with some friends in front of a restaurant, probably talking about their jerk boyfriends who were possibly cheating on them. Sam groaned out his answer while picking up the pink bike. He was mumbling about how he wasn't alright and how his car was chasing him. He added emphasis on _his_ car. Jaz narrowed her eyes at this, but brushed it of as panic. Her brother would never really _mean_ something like that, would he? She certainly hoped not. Once Sam was on his feet and had the bike in his hands, he was off faster than a bullet. That boy was scared shitless, and didn't even know that Bee was trying to protect him. Not the opposite. Jaz watched from the rearview mirror that Mikaela left her group of friends and got on her mo-ped. Jaz wasn't sure, but if she had to guess, she would say that Mikaela was going after Sam to see what his problem was.

Jaz gave a soft smile, knowing full well that Mikaela had a secret crush on her brother, she would just never admit it out loud. Shaking her head as a particular memory came to mind, Jaz barely missed seeing a cop car going after her brother from a different direction. A car with the words _"To Punish and Enslave"_ painted in black letters on both doors. God help these two siblings from the adventure they were just jumping into, and with no parachutes to soften their landing.


End file.
